A Better World
by Deepseasquid
Summary: Follow the dis-jointed life of a young inkling named Cynthia. She just wants to get a normal job to help her brother pay for rent. But after a close encounter, she meets someone who might be able to offer her the chance to make the world a better place. Cover art by ぼんじりのすけ (@bonsk25)
1. Chapter 1

"Y'all know what time its is! It's Off the Hook coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square" sang the pop icons voices from the radio.

"No… just a few more minutes…" said a very sleepy inkling, reaching blindly to silence the blaring device. The inkling miserably failed in her attempts and smacked the radio off the nightstand, unplugging it from the socket and sending it falling to the ground. The inkling lay still in the bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the city below, beginning to wake and start the day.

 _Time to get up…_

The inkling groaned and sat up in the small, yet comfortable bed. To the right stood a nightstand, a small lamp sat on top accompanied by a charging cable and her Squidphone 10. A shelf clung to the wall above the bed, slightly crooked. A couple picture frames and a red laundry clip was all the weight it could hold. To the left lay the window, blinds half open. Beneath the window was the city of Inkopolis, a bustling hub for cephalopod culture and the location of Inkopolis square and Deca tower, the site where inklings and octolings could participate in turf war, the most popular sport around.

The inkling tumbled out of bed and staggered over to the window. She yawned loudly as she peered out the window. And while the view was certainly not one that would win any awards, the young cephalopod found it comforting to gaze out upon the city. It was a chilly Squidtember morning and she shivered as a gust of chilled air blew across her face. In the distance, the mighty Deca tower loomed, the Great Zapfish entwined around the soaring spire.

She tore herself away from the view and walked towards the bathroom to begin her morning routine. She took off her pajamas and hoped into the shower, warm ink came flowing down, enveloping the room in steam.

She turned the knob to turn the shower off and stepped out. She put on some underwear before quickly brushing her teeth. She paused and gazed into the mirror.

Her eyes were a piercing blue, it was the first thing everybody noticed about her. Her turquoise coloured tentacles were long and usually kept tied in a messy bun, but were now draped across her shoulders, framing her face.

 _Today is an important day. I cannot mess up this meeting._

The inkling was jerked out of her trance by a loud knock at the door.

"Hey Cynthia, you awake yet?"

* * *

"Just a minute" I called. I hurried to my dresser and threw on a pair of leggings and a Negative longcuff sweater. I grabbed a pair of socks and hopped towards the door, pulling them on as I went. I unlatched the door and pulled it open.

In the doorway stood another inkling. He had stormy gray eyes, His teal tentacles were tied up in a neat ponytail and he wore a reel sweat that was one size too big for him and tall boots that he called 'Neo octoling boots' or something. He was slightly Taller than me and twice as confidant. He looked nothing like me. And he was my brother.

"Hey Lucas, what are you doing here, i thought you already left for work? Doesn't Sheldon need you right now? Don't you have a shift?" I asked him, moving away from the door to let him in.

He lived in the apartment next to mine, so they were conjoined. He was currently paying for both of them right now. Ever since our parents were killed by a devastating hurricane that struck the city over a decade ago, he had taken care of me. He currently worked for Sheldon at Ammo Knights in the weapons development testing division. It paid well but i knew that we would not be able to support the both of us forever. Which is why i was applying for jobs. That reminded me, I had to get my stuff organized. I was still nervous as hell about my job interview with one of the most prestigious clothing stores in all of Inkopolis.

"Why do you think sis?" replied the inkling chuckling, who was now siting down on my couch. "Today is your job interview, right? I wanted to see how you were faring. I know how nervous you get about these things"

"Heh, thanks bro, but you didn't have to do this, I'm quite capable on my own"

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean I won't watch out for you. That, is what we older bothers are for" he said, gesturing to himself in a very regal way, smirking at me.

"I know, which is why I'm getting a job, so I can help you out as well, I just hope I can land one"

"Cynthia, you'll be fine, and even if you don't get the job, just know that everything will be okay. I can take care of you for a little longer. Sheldon is a good employer, he pays me well enough to keep both of us alive."

"I know, and you've done so much for me, but I'm tired of weighing you down…"

"Stop right there! You are not 'weighing me down' and you are going to go to this interview and knock his non-existent socks off!" shouted Lucas, standing up from his seat and coming over to me. "Don't worry, I've got your back, that's why I took time off work, I knew you'd be second guessing yourself, so I came to give morale support. i didn't want you to back down"

"Ha, me? back down? Never!"

His eyebrow shot up.

"Woah, look at the time, we need to get going Cynthia if you want to be there early"

"Oh yeah, you're right, let me get my things" I gasped.

I ran to my room, grabbed my phone and rushed back to the door, grabbing my long black coat from the hook as I exited my apartment into the hall. I just stepped out when I quickly stopped and ran back inside. I hopped up onto my bed and grabbed my studio headphones from my shelf. Just in case I needed to relax.

When I returned to the hall Lucas was their waiting

"Ready Cynthia?"

"As I'll ever be" I replied, exhaling a large breath of air.

* * *

"Oh, you forgot to tie your tentacles" exclaimed Lucas. "Never mind, I'll tie it for you on the monorail"

We hurried to the station and boarded the 8:45 to Inkopolis. On the way there, Lucas had me face the window as he took an elastic band from his pocket and began bunching my tentacles at the back of my head. He hadn't done this for me since i was a little child, it felt nice, it was calming.

"Hey Lucas, thanks for always being their for me?"

"No problem, I know you would have done the same for me"

"Okay… all done. we have an hour before your meeting" lets get some breakfast I'm hungry."

The monorail spoke in an electronic voice, "now arriving at Inkopolis Square"

"This is our stop, come on, I'm buying" said Lucas as he stood up to leave

We exited the station and made our way to the café next to Deca tower. We couldn't find a place to sit so we both just ordered mochas and began walking around the square. Lucas was busy talking, I wasn't paying much attention to him, I was trying to stay calm

We walked over to a table near Ye Old Clothe Shoppe to wait until my scheduled interview time.

A jellyfish stepped out of the store and beckoned me to enter

We both stood up.

"Good luck Cynthia, he said" he came over and hugged me.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it" I finally stuttered. I followed the jellyfish into the store. I was nervous as hell. He led me into a small office tucked away behind the counter for check-out.

 _Take a deep breath, and in we go._

Jelfonzo greeted me enthusiastically as I entered, shaking my hand.

"welcometh, I presume you be'th Cynthia. I am did please to meeteth thee. I behold f'rward to seeth what thee has't to off'r"

. . . .

 **So, how was that? It's my first attempt at a fanfiction so forgive me if its terrible.**

 **Anyway, the action picks up in chapter 2 so please stay tuned and tell me what you think so far.**

 **Oh, BTW, this is a different telling of the original, I felt it flowed smoother, so if you've read the first version you should re-read the first two chapters, there are some pretty significant changes.**

 **Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

I came out of the store defeated.

Lucas walked up too me, he didn't say a word, he just held me.

We went to the metro station. I was still feeling down. Lucas was just holding me; a lot of people gave us strange looks. Eventually I was able to speak.

"I blew, i just know it. I couldn't answer any of the questions, the ones i did answer were absolute nonsense, i made a fool out of myself"

"Its okay, its okay, I know, just, calm down, what's done is done."

"But, how am I supposed to help pay for rent, I need a job, without one, you won't be able to pay for both apartments anymore" I said, still sniffling.

"Don't worry about that, come on, I know how to calm you down"

We were on the metro for half an hour, I didn't move the entire time, I wasn't usually one who would be hit so hard by something like this, but it just felt personal. Jelfonzo had been very nice about it, but I felt like I just needed to be able to contribute. Eventually I felt the train slow down. I looked out the window. I saw small, traditional houses. In the distance, I could see a dock, and further on the ocean. to the east was a large temple like structure that looked to be under construction

"Where are we, I asked, still fixated to the window."

"This is home of Skipper Pavilion, the town of Coral Bay. Its where I come to when I'm feeling down. Come on, I know an amazing place where we can eat"

* * *

"Ha-ha, did he really? What did you say?" I said, trying to hold back laughter as we walked down the deserted street. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky, tinting it orange.

He did, I told him if he didn't believe me, he could go volunteer as a target, he should have nothing to worry about if he was correct. The idiot tried to have me fired after that because the upgraded tenta-missles worked perfectly as planned. He got hit by every single one. Fortunately, Sheldon took my side."

"People" I said, slowly shaking my head and smiling. "Listen, I want to thank you, you've taken my day and turned it around"

"Oh, its nothing, besides, I'm sure you'll find another opportunity."

"And if you don't, i can always just abandon you" he said with a huge grin plastered across his face.

Oh you, i stood on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

We walked in silence after that, just enjoying each others company. Eventually we found a bench near some market stalls. they had closed for the day and the street lamps were just flickering on. we were enjoying the peace and quiet. when suddenly we heard a voice

"Look what he have hear"

We spun around, an inkling with a blaster emerged from the darkness of an alley, his face was covered by a skull mask. By now it was almost twilight, the shadows of his eyes were long and deep.

"Is that a brother and his sister?" spoke another voice from behind a different stall, another inkling with the same mask, he was holding a pair of splat dualies.

"And aren't they just so cute together" another one, a splattershot.

There were three of them, we looked at each other and stood up from the bench and began backing up slowly

"We were just leaving" muttered my brother

I felt an arm around my neck, then a muzzle against my head.

* * *

"I would hate it if something were to happen to such a cute family," came the voice from behind me. "Don't you guys think?"

I was terrified. The cold metal of the weapon was pressed against my ear. the inklings arm was crushing my throat

"Help, Lucas! Let go of me."

"Hey, hey guys, please, I have money, you want money? Take it, just leave us." Lucas pleaded, he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet.

"We don't want money, do we boys? We have enough already"

They laughed and shook their heads

"No, we want her"

"Lucas's eyes widened, no, I will not allow it." He drew his N-Zap from his coat and pointed it at the man holding me.

"Aww, look at that, your big brother wants to protect you." He leered into my ear.

The inkling with the blaster smacked Lucas on the head with the barrel.

"No! someone, help! Please, don't hurt him, I'll do what you want" I was crying. The blaster guy stood near Lucas with the barrel pointed down at him, the other two slowly began walking towards me. the guy holding me pushed me onto the ground, they tore my jacket off. I was sobbing now. All i could do was look at Lucas helplessly as the inkling began kicking him.

"Please don't, I closed my eyes."

* * *

"Get. Back. Now." Growled a deep voice from behind me.

I opened my eyes and spun around on the ground. At the end of the street stood a figure.

The inklings assaulting me looked up, momentarily distracted. I tried to wiggle away.

"Keep away from us, if you know what's good for you, you'll not disturb us"

They turned back and saw me trying to escape, they dragged me back and tore my shirt, one of my pant legs ripped off as well. I screamed. I cried, then I was silent, resigned to my fate. I lay still. Then I heard it. the telltale whine of a hydra splatling charging.

The inklings froze. They stopped focusing on me and redrew their weapons.

"Last. Chance."

"You must not be from around here, see, we own these streets. You can't take us, there's four of us and one of you"

"You are correct, I'm not from around here, and there are four of you, but that doesn't change your fate."

There was silence. Then, the roar of the splatling. I closed my eyes. When the noise stopped there were three piles of ink where my assailants had stood. I was then yanked off the ground by the inkling with the blaster. The hand was trembling. The figure began walking towards us. I could now see him clearly. An octoling, his red eyes glinting in the last slivers of sunlight. His jaw set with grim determination. He was wearing a north country parka and an old captains' hat with a strange logo on it.

"I'm warning you, stay back." yelled the inkling with the blaster, now pointing his weapon from me to the approaching octoling

His voice was quivering. The octoling walked straight up to us and punched the inkling in the face, a few centimeters from my head. The inkling collapsed. I sank to my knees. The octoling walked over and set his hydra splatling on the inklings chest before catching me from falling to the ground, he laid me down gently.

* * *

"What's your name?" he asked, his tone much softer and gentler than before.

"Cynthia" I stuttered, my eyes suddenly widened, "where is Lucas"

I sprang up and ran to his body, he was just coming to when I got to him. He sat up quickly.

"Where is she, don't hurt her!" Lucas shouted.

"It's fine, I'm here" I frantically tried reassuring him.

"What happened, you were about to be…"

"I know, I know, but then this octoling here saved me" I said pointing at him, he was standing by watching us embrace.

"Oh thank Cod. You saved her. I cannot begin to describe how thankful I am for your intervention Mis…ter…" Lucas began

"Its Captain, actually. Captain Kyuzane Nori of Grizzco. Industries, but you can just call me Zane for short, or Captain for that matter..."

"Thank you so much, we owe you our lives. If it weren't for you those scoundrels would have had their way with my sister."

"It was a pleasure" said Zane as he took off his hat and made a small bow. "Speaking of scoundrels…"

Zane turned towards the inkling with the blaster, currently trying to worm his way out from underneath the immense weight of the splatling, his fingers searching for his lost weapon.

"What are we going to do with you" sighed Zane as he squatted down to look at him. "What do you say friends, should he be allowed to live."

The inkling looked fearfully from Zane to us.

"Yes, let him go, I think he understands the consequences of his actions." I said calmly, the answer, in fact, surprised me. It also surprised Lucas judging from the way we looked at me.

"Well put miss, this boy here did not attempt to rape you, I can see you have a good heart. You do not hold a grudge"

Zane took the splatling off his body and the inkling stood up, "thank you, thank you, thank you." The boy stuttered.

"Well he hit me unconscious" said Lucas quietly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fair point," said the captain, spinning around and knocking the boy out in a single punch.

"Now let's get you two someplace warm shall we" said Zane as he shook his hand out after delivering the mighty blow. "Might want to put something on their miss."

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, clutching my chest just as my bra began slipping down.

"Here" said Lucas, handing me his sweater. I put it on. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks for standing up for me"

"No problem, although much use it did, I was knocked out cold in a couple of seconds, you'll have to teach me some moves there Captain"

We looked over to where Zane was standing, he had a telescope out and was looking down the street towards the shore.

"Everything all right, I asked" setting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Cod" he muttered, lowering the eyeglass.

He looked over at me. His face was grim, his skin pale.

He took out a radio from his pocket and began shouting into it.

"Sound the alarm! To the docks, get the cannons online!"

He hefted his splatling onto his shoulder before quickly yelling to us. "Quick, grab one of their weapons"

He gestured to the weapons of our now fallen assailants.

"What's going on!" I screamed as I picked up the Blaster.

"Well I hate to put you kids at risk so quickly after such a traumatic event but it seems I have no choice. Those beasts tick to their own clock." yelled Zane as he pulled the brim of his cap down on his head.

"To the docks!" was what I think he said as he sprinted off down the street.

Lucas and I followed quickly behind. An ear-splitting siren began wailing through the town as we ran. People from all over the port were rushing now down to the docks as well. In the distance, I saw a ship begin to turn and its horn could be heard for miles around.

"Bring her to port now! Get those cannons ready! Set system to orange!"

Zane was still yelling commands into his Radio. Further down I could see the dark, twilight water stirring and bubbling. The sun just barely glinting over the horizon.

"What's going on!" we both yelled at Zane in unison.

He stopped talking in his radio and looked at us.

"Salmon Run."

. . . .

 **How about that! dramatic change from the first chapter eh? I love the idea that salmon runs are a big enough problem they have sirens for them, kinda like for tornadoes, so that's where that came from**

 **This new character Zane is going to have an important role in the coming chapters. He's a bit gruff but kind at heart, he treats his crew with kindness, and who knows, he may be getting a new addition**

 **BTW** **, ages are as follows, Cynthia: 19, Lucas: 24, Captain Kyuzane: 32, just for** **reference**

 **Also, I mentioned previously that there were some changes to the story, read the first chapter if you are getting confused.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, might not happen till next week, but tell me what you think so far.**

 **Au Revoir**


	3. Chapter 3

We ran through the streets of Coral Bay, people were scurrying back and forth across the lane, preparing for the assault. Some of them joined us as we ran, holding weapons. All the while, the siren wailed into the oncoming night. An inkling girl, with grey eyes and pink tentacles, started running with us. She was wearing an online jersey and a baseball cap with the same strange logo as the one on Zane's captains hat. She began yelling at Zane frantically.

"Captain! They're flooding up the southern shore! And not just the usual Smallfry, Boss Salmonids! The local fisherman won't be able to fend them off!"

"I know, I've already called the ship, they're on their way, we just need to hold 'em back till the cannons are in range."

"But Captain, it's getting dark, and the docks don't have very good lighting. I don't think they'll be able to see the shore, let alone hit anything."

"We don't have any other options, the citizens can't fight, sure they can deal with the seasonal Smallfry, but what hope do they have against Bosses, we need those cannons!"

"We need the light, Zane!" gasped the inkling with grey eyes. "Our cannons are no good if they end up destroying these people's houses!"

"What about the lighthouse" chimed Lucas.

Both Zane and the other girl stopped. They spun around to look at us.

"What!? Where!?" exclaimed the girl grabbing Lucas by the shoulders.

"Just a couple blocks down, I used to sit on the balcony and watch the waves when I was younger" spoke Lucas, taken a back by the sudden gesture.

"Alright, Ashtyn, go with Lucas here to the lighthouse, activate the beacon and wait for my signal. Here take this" said Zane tossing the grey eyed inkling a small silver plastic pouch.

"Eye eye, captain" smirked Ashtyn, catching the silver packet and clipping it to her hat. "Lead the way Lucas!"

Zane turned to me as his friend grabbed my brother by the hand and ran back up the street. "Okay Cynthia, I don't know how much battle experience you have, so stick close to me. When the light leaves the sky, it gonna get chaotic, and one last thing" Said Zane grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes "do NOT, hesitate to splat the Salmonids. Show no mercy, for you shall receive none. Now let's move."

"Wait!" I cried out, trying to catch up with him. "What do the Salmonids look like?"

* * *

"This way, quickly" I cried, Ashtyn had let go of my hand and I was now running ahead of her, we sprinted through the streets, they were becoming less and less populated the further we ran. I turned a corner and was met with the cold hard feeling of metal.

"Get back Lucas! Move to the side!" shouted Ashtyn

I scrambled away, drawing my dualies as I stood up, rubbing my nose. I saw what had hit me, a large fish like creature, coloured grey, orange, and lime, it carried a cast iron frying pan and had sharp teeth and bulging eyes. As it moved it created a dark green trail of slime. In less than a second it was dead, splatted by Ashtyn who now stood with a splat brella unfolded. She released the canopy, and it flew down the lane, taking out some smaller looking fish creatures as it went. She paused and looked at me.

"Don't just stand there, Lets go!"

Ok, ok but what are they? I asked as we began running, weapons at the ready.

"They are Salmonids, the one that hit you was a Cohock, and the others are called Chums. You've heard of them surely, I thought you said you hung around here when you were young?"

"I did, and I have heard about Salmonids from the local fishermen, but I didn't know they got so big- Look out!" I said pushing her out of the way and dodge rolling forwards, splatting a group of Chums that were coming from a side street.

"Nice save, and yeah, they don't usually. At least, the ones the fishermen encounter. Those are just Smallfrys, annoyances at best. These Salmonids, these are fighters. Once every 70 years or so, their numbers increase drastically, and we usually have to keep them in check to prevent them from coming too far inland."

"We? Who is we? You and the Captain, surely you two don't try and stop these things by yourself. Do you?" I asked as we continued to the lighthouse, splatting more Salmonids along the way.

"Ha! No, not just us. We work for Grizzco. Industries. Zane is the Captain of our crew, there's me, his first mate, then there's Emily and Mason. They're on the boat right now. We recently just picked them up as we were a few workers short of a crew. And together we are just one of many work crews that are responsible for Salmonid containment and Egg collection"

"Egg collection?" I responded with a puzzled voice as we reached the lighthouse.

"Yeah, well, it's a complicated job. But never mind that right now, we need to light the beacon, hurry up" responded Ashtyn as she ran up to the door. Damn it! its locked, how do we get in Lucas!"

"I think there's and old ink rail at the back, we can use it get to the top" I said. We ran around the side and found it near a small service shed attached to the back of the building. There were more Salmonids coming up from the shore. More than previously, probably because the lighthouse was so close to the sea. Ashtyn held them off with her splat brella while I started the generator that powered the ink rail. "Got it!" I cried as the ink rail hummed to life. I shot it with my dualie, and it started spouting ink. "Let's go-" I said turning back to Ashtyn.

"Get down!" she yelled, tackling me to the ground, seconds before missiles bombarded where I had just been standing, "Flyfish, damn it. Lucas, go up to the tower and light the beacon, I'll take care of this joker."

I nodded and hoped on the rail. Down below I could see Ashtyn fighting a strange machine, it flew using a high-pressured jet of ink and had two missile launchers attached to a cockpit, similar to tenta missiles. Ashtyn threw a splat bomb into one of the launchers and it exploded, momentarily disrupting the machine's flight. It started to sputter away, and Ashtyn hoped on the ink rail. I reached the top and opened the glass cage which held the light. Seconds later Ashtyn popped out of the rail, radio in hand.

"Hurry, light it already" she cried looking down over the rail. The boat's horn went, it sounded closer than before.

"I'm trying" I replied frustrated. I opened a hatch and found a sleeping zapfish. I knocked on the metal and woke it up. It let out a little squeal before it began buzzing, sending power to the lighthouse.

"Yes! We did it Lucas!" shouted Ashtyn. The sounds of cannons could be heard down below. Just then her radio buzzed. Zane's voice crackled over the line.

"Great job you two, I should think about giving you a raise, ha ha- oh wait. Oh Cod, no, Ashtyn, do you see this! The boat! Quick use the special-"

Boom!

Ashtyn fell back from the balcony right into me, hit by missiles. Her radio smashed to pieces. "Ow ow owwww, my arm…" she whimpered as the damaged Flyfish from earlier sputtered into view, rising from below.

"Lucas quick, the boat, use the special" cried Ashtyn, clearly in pain, her arm lay limp at her side as she tore the silver packet from her hat with her other hand and thrust it to me.

"But what about you!" I cried in protest.

"I'll be fine" she said, cradling her arm. "Please, I can't use the special, I need two arms. It up to you!"

I could hear the whine of the Flyfish's engine behind me. I nodded and stood up. I set my feet and tore open the package, feeling the familiar rush of energy as a Stingray appeared. I pulled the trigger and out came a stream of extremely high-pressured ink. I aimed it at the Flyfish, piercing the cockpit and killing the pilot, sending the machine tumbling out of the sky. I quickly then re angled the beam towards the boat, just as the after shockers kicked in, sending a pulse along the beam towards my target.

* * *

"Behind you!" I shouted at Zane. He dove to the ground rolling away as I blasted a group of Chums scurrying up behind him.

"Nice call Cynthia, you're a natural." Responded Zane, turning and unleashing a torrent of ink at a nearby Drizzler with his hydra, making short work of it.

We had been fighting on the docks for only 10 minutes so far, bur it felt like hours. I was exhausted. The light had all but left the sky and I was bruised and battered from the fighting. All around us, local fishermen were using whatever weapons they could find. Old splattershots, rusted chargers, dry inkbrushes, Driving back the lesser Salmonids while Zane was taking out as many Boss Salmonids as he could. I had tried to help Zane, but I was still nowhere near as effective at it. But I did manage to take out a Steel Eel that was wreaking havoc by the shipping cranes.

"Stay sharp Cynthia, no time to rest-" he was interrupted by the sound of the boat's horn. It sounded really close. "Come on Ashtyn, where are you." He muttered and took out his radio and started speaking into it. "Emily! Stop the boat, I Don't know how far away you are, there could be rocks nearby that could scuttle the ship. Hold position and man the cannons. Wait for the light."

"Yes Captain!" came a chipper voice from the radio "we're ready and waiting."

"Good, now Ashtyn, can you here me. the boat is in position. We need the-"

The words had barely left his lips before light flooded the docks. The people cheered.

"Great job you two, I should think about giving you a raise, ha ha-" Zane stopped laughing, his gaze fell on the boat. "Wait. Oh Cod, no, Ashtyn, do you see this, the boat! Quick use the special. "

I could barley see what Zane was talking about as I looked out over the water. The boat's cannons were busy firing away. Then I saw them. Small blinking lights, leaving trails of slime leading up the side of the boat. My attention turned back to Zane, he was yelling into the radio still.

"Ashtyn, Ashtyn! Do you copy. Target the Maws. Do you copy!? Arg, its no good, line is dead." He let out exasperatedly.

Just than an ear-splitting shriek sounded from above. Everyone's heads jerked up and saw a stingray scream across the sky from the lighthouse. It swung up, causing a small explosion of ink in the sky. It then turned towards the boat and the pulse from the after shockers kicked in. We all stared at the boat in anticipation, the cannons were still firing, unaware of the danger they were in. Three explosions of orange ink.

Zane and the fishermen cheered. I did as well, the Maws were dead. we were going to make it. The cannons were just clearing up the mess. Zane began talking into the radio once more.

"Thanks Captain, we own you one"

"Thank Ashtyn, not me. She was the one with the stingray"

I looked up at the lighthouse. I could see someone waving, I waved back, happily jumping up and down. We did it. Coral bay was safe. I was about to turn back when something caught my eye. A damaged Flyfish was spinning out of control, spouting green ink everywhere, it streaked down out of the sky. It was getting close. I followed the path with my eyes.

"Oh no. Zane, look out!" I screamed feverishly. He didn't hear me. I ran and pushed him out of harms way.

A flash of light, pain, then black…

. . . .

 **Well, that's another chapter done. Coral bay is saved! But what about Cynthia? This Chapter was a bit longer than before and I thought about splitting it up but decided against it. Do you like the new length, It takes longer to write so IDK.**

 **Some of you may be wondering about the time this occurs at. Normally when its night in salmon run, a special event occurs. I had considered maybe having a Goldie rush but i figured I'd save it for later. The sky looks more like the sky of Ruins of Ark Polaris.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it so far, please tell me what you think, what I could do to improve, or suggestions of where to go next, as always...**

 **Au Revoir!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh… what… where… am I?" I asked hazily, my temples were throbbing and my limbs felt like jelly. i attempted to sit up but just collapsed back, ready to go under again. "Wait, I remember! We were shooting fish!" I mumbled in my semi conscious stupor, probably sounding like a lunatic. My eyes shot open. The Flyfish, the Captain! I bolted upright.

Lucas, who was reading a book quietly in the corner, stood up and rushed to me.

"Cynthia, your awake! Shhh. Stop, lie down, everything is fine, calm down."

"But what happened!? Is Zane okay, What about you!? Where are we, what happened!?" I exclaimed. "Tell meeee!"

"We're in the boat's medical bay, you were knocked unconscious and bleeding pretty badly when we brought you here. You pushed the Captain out of the way of the Flyfish. It probably would have killed him if it weren't for you. As for me, I'm fine. Ashtyn's arm was beat up pretty badly by missiles. She is actually in the room next to us, and don't worry, Coral bay is still okay. The Salmonids left after that last wave" he reassured me.

"Oh, Thank Cod everyone's safe." I tried to get out of bed, but my legs were too weak and they gave out. Lucas tried to support me, but the movement created a fresh wave of pain. I collapsed back to the bed and slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next time I woke up someone else was in the room with me. A boy with short purple tentacles, tied in a small pony tail, with some falling down the right side of his face. He was wearing a record shop Ep and had his back turned to me. He bent over and reached inside a cupboard before standing up and turning to me.

"Oh good, you're awake. I have some medicine here." He said cheerfully taking some pills from the container he was holding and putting them by my bedside table before pouring me a glass of Inkling safe water from the faucet.

"Thank you" I said, wincing in pain as I sat up in the bed. He came over and put some more pillows behind my head.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked the boy, putting the pills on my tongue and washing it down.

"Oh, him? Yeah, he's in the room over, keeping an eye on Ashtyn. I'm Mason by the way." Said the boy introducing himself, reaching out his hand.

"I'm Cynthia." We shook hands.

"Anyway, now that your awake and all, the Captain wants to see you all in his quarters. I'm supposed to bring you when you're ready."

"Okay, just give me a second." I pushed the covers away and stood up. The pain wasn't so bad anymore. I then realized that I was wearing nothing but my underwear.

"Ah! Sorry! I forgot about that! We found you were bleeding from you stomach too and we needed to get your clothes off! I'll go find you something to wear!" stuttered Mason nervously, stumbling out of the room.

I had pulled the covers off the bed and was trying to cover my exposed skin with them. I was blushing profusely and hopped back into the bed once he closed the door. He came back with a pair of leggings and a squiddor polo.

"Uh, I'll be in the next room" he said quickly, handing me the clothes and went through the connecting door. I got dressed and followed him.

* * *

On the other side was a room that looked similar to mine. Ashtyn lay in her bed upright, chatting with Lucas and Mason. When Lucas saw me, he stood up and hugged me.

"Hey, you're walking, that's good, how do you feel?" he asked holding me at arms length and examining me.

"I feel fine" I responded. "Aches and pains, but I'll live." I smiled. I turned to Ashtyn. "How about you, doing okay? That stingray work was pretty impressive." She just laughed.

"You should be complementing your brother, he was the one with the fancy laser maneuvers."

"Really!? That was you!?" I exclaimed, turning to look at Lucas. I had never actually seen my brother use a special, let alone a stingray.

He looked away sheepishly

"Ha, it sure was" Ashtyn chuckling a bit at Lucas's expression. "I wasn't able to operate the damn thing, so he took over." Ashtyn held up her arm for clarification. Her entire arm was in a reformer cast. "Yeah, my entire arm got liquefied from the missiles, have to wear this so my arm solidifies properly" continued Ashtyn, seeing my shocked expression.

"Yeah, and please forgive me Cynthia, but it's my fault you were injured, I shot the Flyfish out of the air, I almost killed you, so just please don't be mad or..." started Lucas, a bumbling wreck.

"Ha, don't beat yourself up about it, it really wasn't you fault. Hey, please, stop apologizing" I said to Lucas, trying to spare him anymore indignity.

There was a knock on the door. Mason went to get it, but it slammed open, hitting him in the face. A young inkling girl strode in. She had short green tentacles that hung loosely by her sides, she looked like she had just been working and was wearing an anchor life vest. "Hey guys-" she stopped and saw Mason on the ground. "Oh my Cod, I'm so sorry Mason. I didn't see you there." She bent down and helped him up.

"Hi guys" she began again. "I'm Emily!" she reached out and shook mine and Lucas's hands. "Anyway, the Captain was wondering when you guys were coming."

"Just now, actually" spoke Ashtyn, standing up with help from Lucas.

We followed Emily out the door through the corridors of the ship. It was very clean and modern looking but the whole place still had a classic, nautical vibe about it. It was hard to describe. Eventually we made our way to a large door with a golden plaque. In very ornate inkish it wrote Captain Kyuzane Nori: Grizzco Industries. Emily knocked once.

"Enter" came a familiar voice from the other side.

We all filed in and took our various places along the room. It was quite large. The furnishings were antique yet also functional. Ranging from old maps, to various Navy equipment. An old pair of octoleet goggles stood on a table to one side. A large desk made of solid oak dominated the room. More maps and equipment were laying across it. The back wall was just windows, and they looked out onto Coral bay, revealing that we had still not left port. The chair was facing the windows but swung around when we entered.

"Ooh, the captain's being dramatic, this is important" I heard Emily whisper to Mason, who just nodded with a confirming expression.

Zane sat calmly in the chair, he looked a tad battered but otherwise unscathed from the recent salmon run. "Thank you all for coming" said Zane with a slight dramatic flourish, taking off his hat and laying on the desk. "I have asked you all here to discuss an important announcement. I have recently been speaking with the boss, and I have some good news.

"I knew it!" excitedly muttered Emily

"Due to recent events, I have acknowledged that some of those among us have demonstrated extraordinary skill and tenacity during…" he went on in a formal tone.

"Ok Cap, let's not get carried away here, just tell us what's up" interrupted Ashtyn with a tired smirk, "I have a killer headache and don't wanna be here all day."

"Yeah, tell us the good new Captain" chimed Emily. Mason, one again, just nodded in agreement

"Ugh, fine" groaned the Captain, standing up and muttering about "no fun" and "respect for superiors"

"Emily and Mason, Mr. Grizz and I have agreed to raise your rank from overachiever, to profreshinal for your masterful use of weaponry and ability to preform under pressure."

"Yes!" they both shouted happily hopping up and down and hugging.

"Alright, that's it for you two, leave us. Ashtyn and I have some important business to discuss with our guests, get back to work and NO SLACKING!"

They both gleefully went out, talking about all the stuff they could buy with their raises and all the exclusive gear they could get. The door shut with a thud and Zane now sat back down. Ashtyn walked over and leaned against his desk.

"So how are you two feeling? asked Zane with a look of concern, his dramatic formalism gone.

"I'm doing better than before, much better thanks to those painkillers." I responded, wondering what the two older cephelopods wanted to discuss. Lucas responded similarly and Zane went on.

"Ashtyn and I asked you alone to tell you two things. The first, I personally want to thank both of you, for saving my life and many others. Without you, me and my crew would be sleeping with the Salmonids."

"Oh, you're welcome, you saved me and my brother, I couldn't have done anything else" I replied, humbled by this octarian's gratitude.

"Yeah, you too Lucas, without your skills and quick thinking, those two sqiudos wouldn't be around to enjoy their raise." Added Ashtyn, referencing the younger crew members.

Lucas just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And the other thing is mainly for you Cynthia, and I've discussed this with Lucas already, but I understand that you recently failed a job interview and are, shall we say, financially limited."

I looked at Lucas, shocked at the personal information he had shared with people we had only met recently, even more so about our money situation.

"I thought you said you had enough money for both of us! Even if I didn't get the job!"

"I didn't want you to stress!" he said defensively.

Ashtyn picked up where Zane left off, regaining our attention. "We think that you, Cynthia, should apply at Grizzco industries."

"What!? Me!?"

"Uh, yeah," continued Zane. "You've demonstrated to us that you're brave, quick thinking, selfless, and more then capable of handling Salmonids, you'd make a great employee, I could even try and get you onto my crew. Ashtyn will be out of commission for a while and I need some one cool and competent to watch my back. Of course, you'd need to go through basic training but no interview is required, especially with a Captains recommendation. It pays well and comes with many perks, although the work can be grueling and quite dangerous, as you know"

"Oh" I said in a small voice, flattered by his opinion of me. I looked from Lucas to Ashtyn to Zane, all gave approving nods. "Okay, I'll give it a shot!" I said with determination.

"Fantastic, I knew you would." Replied Zane happily. "Ok, tomorrow, at 10 o'clock sharp, be there at this location for training and equipment familiarization." Lucas can accompany you and I should be able to get either Mason or Emily to help you with your training." Said Zane, sliding an orange card with the Grizzco logo over to me.

"Ready to make the world a better place Cynthia" said Ashtyn with a lopsided grin.

. . .

 **There we go, another chapter done. Sorry for that break, school was just hectic the past couple of weeks and I have a PhD in procrastination.**

 **Anyway, I found it fun to give Zane some iconic Grizzco lines in some of his dialog, just for a touch of familiarity.**

 **The next chapter will begin Cynthia's career at Grizzco, so stay tuned and please, give me some feedback on my writing and the story so far. Just a little bit of feedback goes along way to keep me motivated.**

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
